Edwards and Roys Proposal
by Masqueraded Angel
Summary: The Storys Of How Roy and Edward proposed to Winry and Riza! Both based off videos.
1. Chapter 1: Eds Proposal

It has been nearly 15 years since the promise day. Ed and Al arrived back at Resembool, Al had his orignal body back, but Ed still had his automail. The philosophers stone was only able to bring back one of their bodies. It ended up being Al's getting his back. Ed said he would be able to find out a way to get back a body. A month had past and he didn't find anything else out.

Later that night , Ed and Winry sat on the fence where She, Ed, and Al use to play together, which was near the train tracks. They were looking out into the sun set. Ed looked over at Winry. She looked more beautiful than she did 15 years ago, now Winry didn't have her hair in her typical ponytail, she only had it up when she was working on automail. After a long long Awkward silence, Edward finally broke the silence by saying "**Um, Winry?" **Winry looked at him with her light blue eyes and said, "**Yes Edward?" **Ed tried to find his words, he practiced this so many times, he felt like an utter idiot. He finally said, "**This is really hard for me. I've been practicing".** He paused for a moment, trying to calm him self down a little, as he put his hand in his pocket and said, "**on Al." **Winry stared at him weirdly asking him "**Do I really wanna know about this?" **Ed quickly answered turning bright red and said, "**No, not like that!" **Ed took a deep breath calming him self, and he continued hoping not to make an utter fool of him self, "**Wait, where was I? Okay. Umm, well. I found some straw in the backyard and I transmuted it into a ring." **Ed paused to dig deep into his pocked drawing out a siver ring and continued, "**And I know I haven't always been the best friend, but I realized something last night." **He looked over at Winry with his golden eyes and she looked at him with her serene blue eyes smiling and he continued on, "**I realized that I love you, Winry."** Winry stared at him in somewhat shock. She might've known why he asked her to come with him. She felt the same about him but she didn't know what to say. **... **as edward continued on. "**So... if there's still some place in your heart for me..." **his voice drifted off as a train went by them going north. As it went out of sight in to the horizon Ed continued saying  
"**You took my heart of stone... and made me feel human again." **Ed jumped off the fence and kneeled down on his left knee **"So here I am, down on one automail knee." **Winry started to think she knew what Ed was about to say. As tears started to fall down her face. Ed noticed this and continued and said "**.. Asking you to be Mrs. Edward Elric."**He said holding out the ring. Winry gasped as she covered her mouth with both of her hands and said, "**Gosh Edward, it's about time! I thought you'd never ask..."**she paused to kinda add some more awkwardness to the moment and said somewhat sarcastically,"**So me and Al already hooked up sorry!" **Ed looked up and said "**What"** confused and mad at the same time. Al was the only person that knew about this. Winry said giggling. "**I'm just kidding of course I say yes!" **she said embracing him as her put the ring on her left finger. Without even knowing Al and Fuher Mustang were hiding be hind a large tree watching the whole entire thing. They both said at the same time, "**About time! He did it!"** Ed and Winry looked behind them Ed was Fuming as he chased both Mustang and Al all around Resembool. Leaving Winry laughing as she chased them.

**THE END!**


	2. Chapter 2: Roys Proposal!

**Chapter 2: Roy Mustangs Proposal**

It was a typical day in central. Fuhrer Mustang sat there with his face in his palm with anger marks as Hughes started to show him pictures of his wife Gracia and his young daughter Elicia. Riza stood next to Mustangs desk, also with anger marks. Before Hughes could get another picture out, Riza started to push him towards the door, Hughes looks over his shoulder saying "**You should really find you self a wife" **staring with a grin at Roy. Who glared at him. Hughes tried to add something more, but Riza closed the door right in his face. But soon started think '_Maybe Hughes was right for once__**.' **_May be he should get a wife... Roy looked over at Riza. Who looked at him with confusion. The next morning he still had what Hughes said stuck in his head. When he arrived he saw Riza and Armstrong, talking possibly about a new mission or Edwards proposal to Winry Armstrong didn't hear about it until after Roy told Riza. They all had it coming. Roy just stared at Riza, she seemed way more different now, she was way more happier, something he couldn't put his finger on. Roy said something for the first time since he arrived and said **Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye? **Riza looked at him, noticing that he had come in and replied **Yeah**, Roy tried to find his words, this was literally last minute, and said not even thinking first, turning quite red. "**Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" **Riza stared at him in shock. She gave a quick answer, "**I will think about it." **Armstrong whom was all sparkly, watched them both the whole time, saying "**That is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen!" **Months had past and Riza still had not given a answer. One day Roy decided to ask her again, nearly 100 times, to find a answer, Each time he asked Riza started to get really pissed, After one last time, she got seriously mad, "**I SAID THAT I WILL THINK ABOUT IT!" **she yelled glaring at him as he was just about to say something(probably to ask) she shot her gun at him, just a inch past his shoulder.** "Okay. "**he said... nearly scared out of his wits. After a long month of thinking Riza finally game him the answer he was waiting for, which was "**Yes, i will marry you."**

**THE END!**


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note!

I wrote this back in my Freshman Year of High school, I just recently graduated last June.

I've been looking back on my stories and I have been thinking Edward and Roy's Proposal.

On my profile page. I added a poll. Please vote if you want me to rewrite the story or just keep it as it is.

Thanks Everyone!

Masqueraded Angel


	4. Announcement of Story being Rewritten

Authors Note;

Hey Guys Long Time No See!

Its been a few months since I posted any story updates. I plan to get back into writing fanfictions. But First I decided to re write a story that I wrote back in my freshman year of High School. The Proposal Story. I put up a poll a few months ago, on whether or not I should re write it. I didn't get any votes. Soooooo I just decided to rewrite it. The first chapter will be up within a few days! Thanks!

~ Ellie;3


End file.
